REVIVIENDO SENTIMIENTOS
by Ahomecita
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el la abandonó. Aome ahora es una mujer fuerte e independiente, ha crecido tanto física, mental y espiritualmente. ¿Qué sucederá cuando él vuelva en busca de una oportunidad para reparar el daño que hizo? Espero les guste mi primer Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo, no entendía el porqué estaba sucediendo eso, tenía demasiadas preguntas pero aún así no estaba dispuesta a dirigir una sola palabra. Durante más de 4 años había aprendido muchas cosas y una de ellas era reconocer a las personas que amaban además de hacerse a la idea de que él nunca la amo como ella imagino.

-¿Qué está pasando maestro, porque se encuentra el aquí? - pregunto con enfado sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo aquel hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento y sin más se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su casa.

-¿Que no ha escuchado mujer !? ¡Necesito hablar contigo! - dijo con un tono autoritario

Eso es la enfureció, como se atrevía a hablarle así

-Mita Inuyasha - dijo con voz calmada -¡No se quien demonios te crees, no puedes regresar después de tantos años y esperar que escuche no se qué tontería, no soy la misma de hace 4 años. Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, decidiste tú camino ya tienes tiempo y tú decidiste el mío y créeme que en él no encajas tu! - dijo con voz fuerte y con mucho resentimiento en su interior.

-Aome pienso que deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decirte.- intervino Miroku, nunca antes había visto ese resentimiento en la mirada de su amiga ni si quisiera ese día en Inuyasha los abandonó para seguir su camino a un lado de Kikyo.

-¡No Miroku! No tengo nada que hablar con el. Me voy a mi casa, si hay algún problema me llamas

Fue así que la azabache se retiró del lugar hacia su cabaña para ir por sus pertenencias para esa forma marcharse a su época. Durante el trayecto de aquel prado donde se suscitó aquella discusión hacia la pequeña cabaña se dio cuenta de que nunca lo olvidó, que en el fondo seguí con aquel resentimiento, con ese amor y con esa sensación de tracción que le otorgó cuando se marchó con Kikyo .

_No puedo creer que después de tantos años se presente como si nada, que pretenda hablarme como si siguiéramos teniendo esa relación cercana_ \- teniendo - _tampoco entiendo porque Miroku lo defiende tanto ¿acaso él no resintió la tracción de su mejor amigo ?, aunque… ¿ ¿Por qué motivo habrá vuelto Inuyasha? Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente ... no se encontrarán a acompañado de Kikyo ¿Acaso no vino para evitar una confrontación mayor?_

Tuvimos muchas dudas pero de algo estaba seguro, de ninguna manera cruzaría planta con el.

Al llegar a la cabaña pudo notar que se podría vaciar, posiblemente su amiga santo había salido a entrenar con los pequeños de la aldea cosa que era habitual desde hace ya unos pocos meses, ya que los jóvenes de la aldea le suplicaron que les enseñara a defensor su pequeño pueblo, la anciana Kaede no se opuso ya que creyó necesario que los aldeanos supieran defenderse ante el ataque de algún monstruo por si en alguna ocasión los muchachos enviados a alguna misión.

Tomo su bolso y comenzó a empacar una serie de libros de medicina, abrió un pequeño estuche que había a su lado y comenzó a contar -1,2,3… creo que será necesario abastecer el botiquín- dijo con pena ya que en las últimas semanas se encontraron un brote de una infección estomacal entre los pequeños de la aldea -es necesario que consiga más medicamentos, aún me quedan dos pequeños que han tenido recuperarse- dijo con pesar ya que eran dos hermanos d años de edad los cuales no habían dejado de presentar vómitos constantes. - Solo espero que mis capacidades sean suficientes para sacarlos adelante-

Cerró el pequeño estuche y se dirigí hacia el pozo traga huesos, se despidió de los niños de la aldea quienes la querían demasiado, además de ser su doctora, era su maestra ya que había instalado una pequeña escuela en donde les enseñaba leer, escribir y hacer cuentas. Todos eran unos excelentes niños, bien portados, cariñosos y además muy inteligentes.

-Maetra ¿regresará pronto? - pregunto un pequeño de 5 años

\- Claro que si Tsune, solo iré por provisiones a mi hogar, además de traer las tizas de colores que te prometí y el cuento para colorear.- le dijo Aome con una voz maternal a su pequeño alumno

-Gracias maetra la quiero mucho- y con esta despedida y un beso en la mejilla Aome se puso en marcha hacia aquel pozo que la llevaría de regreso a su época.

A una distancia prudente se tuvo un híbrido que miraba con atención cada paso que daba la sacerdotisa de pelo azabache.- De una u otra forma habla conmigo conmigo Ahome- Dijo Inuyasha


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

No entendía porque esa mujer se comportaba como si no lo conociera o peor aun como si no le importara su presencia, era cierto, ya habían pasado 4 años desde que se distanciaron, pero eso no significaba que no eran conocidos ¿ o si?. Durante mucho tiempo había querido volver, más recordaba el daño que le hizo a la azabache al romper la promesa de que estarían juntos.

**Flash back**

Aquella batalla en la que derrotaron a Naraku no tuvo saldo blanco, además de la muerte de Kikyo habían perdido a el pequeño hermano de Sango, pero tenían el consuelo de que todo al fin había acabado y que ese miserable ya no causaría problemas. Después de destruir la perla de Shikon el pozo se cerró dejando a Aome en su época y a Inuyasha del otro lado. Al cabo de tres años el pozo se abrió de nuevo y fue así como la azabache pudo regresar a lado de sus amigos y no solo eso, si no que además aquel pozo devora huesos no se volvió a cerrar.

Un año continuaron con sus vidas, Sango y Miroku se casaron y viven felizmente esperando a su primer hijo, Inuyasha y Aome estuvieron juntos durante ese tiempo, nunca formalizaron nada solo sabían que estaban unidos y sabían del sentimiento que guardaban hacia el otro.

Un año y dos meses. Ese fue el tiempo que todos vivieron en calma. Hasta que un día llego a sus oídos algo que lo podían creer. Kikyo y Kohaku estaban vivos en una aldea a tres días de distancia, está noticia tomo por sorpresa a Sango quien se encontrará a tan feliz que su hermano siguiera con vida y que al fin estaría junto a ella, sin embargo para Aome e Inuyasha fue diferente, al escuchar esta noticia aún sin confirmar Inuyasha salió en búsqueda de la sacerdotisa, sin ni siquiera pensar en los sentimientos de su compañera. Aome y sus amigos se dirigieron hacia aquella aldea con la esperanza de que aquel rumor fuera cierto y que el pequeño hermano de Sango estuviera con vida, durante el viaje Aome tenía sentimientos encontrados ya que deseaba que estuvieran bien, aunque eso significara que Kikyo e Inuyasha se encontrarían de nuevo, en el fondo quería que el rumor de que Kikyo estuviera viva no fuera cierto para que todo siguiera en calma como hasta ahora.

Al llegar a la aldea el rumor se confirmó pero… solo encontraron a Kohaku. Aome no entendía el porqué a Inuyasha no se encontraba ahí, él había salido antes que ellos con demasiada prisa, por lo que si sus cálculos no le fallaban él habría llegado un día antes que ellos.

El monje de la aldea los recibió con gusto, les contó cómo fue que encontraron al pequeño y a la sacerdotisa más heridos, el cómo cuidaron de ellos hasta que se recuperaran, él como ninguno recordó cómo había llegado ahí y él como no recordaban nada de su vida hasta apenas una semana atrás.

Aome se sorprendió de todo por lo que habían pasado, agradeció al monje de la aldea por los cuidados hacia sus amigos y le preguntó sobre el paradero de la sacerdotisa y sobre si Inuyasha ya había estado ahí, por lo que el monje solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-querida Aome, la sacerdotisa por la que preguntas se marchó ayer- le dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja – En cuanto por el híbrido que preguntas … él llegó ayer mismo, se encontraron de nuevo y la joven Kikyo me contó por lo que habían vivido antes de todo este problema con ese demonio llamado Naraku, ese joven solo se limitó a pedirme por favor que te escribiera este mensaje…-

El monje le entregó una pequeña nota a Aome la cual abrió y leyó detenidamente

_Aome se que estarás molesta por que me marche sin esperarte, no podía creer que Kikyo siguiera con vida así que me guié hasta aquí con la esperanza de que fuera cierto y así fue. Se que te prometí que estaríamos siempre juntos pero ahora que Kikyo está de vuelta mi promesa ante ella sigue en pie. Discúlpame por favor pero debo cumplir mi palabra y estar con ella. Te quiero Aome espero que seas feliz._

Como fue capaz de hacerle eso, una lagrima todo por su mejilla pero en el fondo sabía que esto ocurriría si los rumores eran ciertos. Agradeció al monje, se disculpó y se retiró del lugar.

**Fin Flash back**

Sabía que la había hecho sufrir en el pasado, pero también sabía que estaba arrepentido y es por esa razón por la que decidió volver y aún así ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus disculpas. Lo dejo ahí parado viendo como se retiraba de aquel prado.

-Lo lamentó Inuyasha pero ella está muy molesta- dijo Miroku con cara de pocos amigos hacia su antiguo mejor amigo

-Ni creas que lo dejaré así Miroku, me tiene que escuchar- dijo convencido Inuyasha y fue así como se retiró del lugar

La siguió hasta una cabaña, pensó que seguramente ahí es donde residía desde hace ya cuatro años, no estaba tan alejada de la aldea, no tanto como la cabaña en donde solían vivir antes de saber de Kikyo y Kohaku, espero a una distancia prudente para no ser detectado, vio como ella tomó su maleta de viaje y empezó a guardase algunas pertenencias. La vio salir del lugar y al caminar por la aldea se topó con muchos niños los cuales la abrazaban y besaban con cariño, esto lo molesto ya que no podía creer que ella permitiera tanto afecto de niños que no si quiera eran suyos. Después escucho una breve conversación donde uno de los niños la llamo "Maeta" supuso entonces que quizo decir Maestra. Vio como la joven se despedía y retomó su rumbo. La siguió por una vereda la cual le parecía familiar, ahí se dio cuenta que la joven azabache se dirigía hacia el pozo traga huesos, vio como la bella joven saltaba hacia su interior desapareciendo en su interior.

Sin pensarlo más y por acto reflejo se lanzó dentro del pozo sin saber qué pasaría después, pero convencido de que Aome lo escucharía por las buenas o por las malas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Había pasado apenas unas horas desde que había llegado a su época, estaba cansada, fastidiada, enojada con la vida, en fin que podría hacer más que darle la frente a la situación y seguir con su vida. Decidió que sería mejor darse una ducha y descansar un poco antes de hacer sus deberes. Tomo toalla y se dispuso a entrar al baño en busca de una refrescante ducha.

-Espero que todos en la aldea se encuentren bien durante mi ausencia- dijo pensando en voz alta

Hacia semanas que no visitaba su casa a su madre, abuelo y hermano. Se dispuso a abrir el agua caliente para llenar la tina, recordó que tampoco había disfrutado de un buen baño sin tener que estar a la defensiva por si algún pervertido se le ocurría espiarla en los baños termales. Se desvistió poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente desnuda, con el dorso de la mano tocó el agua para corroborar que la temperatura fuera la apropiada y así al comprobar su agradable sensación se dispuso a entrar.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Aome posado en una rama del árbol sagrado pensando en alguna estrategia para que Aome lo escuchara sin protesta, así fue como decidió que de una vez por todas lo escucharía sin poner resistencia alguna.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de la azabache mirando por la ventana la figura de aquella mujer que hasta hace algún tiempo había sido su mejor amiga, después compañera y ahora desconocida.

-De verdad que ha cambiado- dijo para si en voz baja

Y era cierto Aome había madurado ya no era aquella joven de escasos 16 años de edad si experiencia alguna de la vida, ahora era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, su mentalidad era más madura, por lo que había escuchado también sus habilidades como sacerdotisa habían crecido notablemente y ahora comprobaba que también su cuerpo había cambiado completamente.

No pudo entrar a la habitación solo se dispuso a disfrutar de la vista que le proporcionaba Aome mientras entraba a su habitación para poder vestirse.

Al día siguiente Aome se ocupó e sus deberes en casa, al finalizar salió rumbo al centro comercial a hacer algunas compras que le ayudarían en la aldea.

-¡Aome!- se escuchó el grito de una chica a lo lejos

Aome miró hacia la dirección donde la llamaban y visualizó a tres chicas que corrían hacia ella

-¡chicas qué gusto verlas!

-Que bien que te encontramos- dijo Eri -conocimos a un chico guapísimo y le hablamos sobre ti y al parecer está interesado – dijo su amiga con entusiasmo

-primero deberías considerar si Aome está dispuesta Eri- dijo Ayumi

-Pues libre está desde hace 4 años- remarcó Yuca

-ademas ya es tiempo de que se olvide de aquel desgraciando que solo le hizo promesas de amor- prosiguió Eri

-Ademas es guapo, atlético, educado…- dijo Yuca

-rico, amable, divertido..-continuó Eri

-Chicas- dijo Ayumi -No creo que sea un buen momento- continuó cuando vio que Aome tenía la cabeza baja

-Estoy bien Ayumi es solo que no creo tener tiempo para salir con algún chico, estoy muy ocupada en el templo ayudando a mi abuelo y mi madre- mintió – ademas solo estoy de visita por dos días, no creo que pueda- dijo Aome

-mmm que más da Aome- dijo Eri con resignación – De todas formas te enviaré su contacto por si cambias de opinión-

-Si amigas, muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi. Ahora me retiro ya que tengo que hacer unos encargos de mi abuelo- dijo Aome con una sonrisa fingida

Al llegar al centro comercial paso por una librería en donde compro algunas revistas de cocina, revistas científicas, y algunos cuentos y libros para colorear.

Posteriormente se dirigió a la farmacia en donde compró los insumos necesarios para curar las heridas que tenían algunos aldeanos, compró vitaminas para niños y para mujeres embarazadas las cuales eran de gran ayuda para las jóvenes de la aldea.

Continuó con su camino y erró a un centro comercial en donde había rebajas de ropa y aprovechó algunas ya que se encontraban a mitad de precio, compró un poco de ropa para su pequeño sobrino, y para Rin que ahora vivía en la aldea.

Al pasar por el mercado recordó que algunas siembras no se pudieron lograr debido a una de las batallas contra un demonio que se encontrara a fuera de control, por lo que decidió llevar un poco de víveres enlatados para que sus pequeños de la aldea no sufrieran hambre, se dispuso a llevar frutas que no eran comunes en la aldea, verduras de gran variedad y algunos paquetes de Ramen, además se le coló por ahí una que otra bolsa de frituras y golosinas las cuales daría de recompensa en sus clases.

Agradecida por todo lo que pudo comprar se dispuso a tomar un taxi para dirigirse de nuevo al templo, sin saber qué alguien le seguía los pasos muy de cerca.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

No entendía el porqué Aome hacía tantas cosas, la vio despertar y hacer las labores del hogar, después se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad en donde se topó a aquel grupo de chicas extrañas, se enfureció al escuchar que alguna de ellas le sugería encontrarse con algún tipo que ni siquiera conocía, ¿Qué se creían? ¿casamenteras acaso?

La siguió al centro comercial y vio como era capaz de llevar tantas cosas ella sola, tuvo el impulso de ayudarla pero sabía que se alejaría de inmediato armando un escándalo como la última vez.

Cuando vio que Aome se dirigía a casa decidió que era el momento indicado de acercarse para hablar con ella.

Espero a que se instalara en casa y la espero en su habitación.

Aome llegó exhausta de tanta caminata y de cargar con tantas cosas ella sola, comprendió que le tomaría al menos dos viajes a la época antigua para poder llevar todas esas cosas. Decidió tomar una ducha antes de recostarse por lo que llenó la tina del baño y se duchó. Estaba sola en casa su familia llegaría el día siguiente ya que estaban de visita con una de sus tías, por lo que no le importo salir de la ducha sin toalla, se dirigió hacia su habitación y abrió la puerta…

-Ya era hora de… que…- dijo Inuyasha al oír la puerta abrirse

Se miraron fijamente y Aome se quedó inmóvil al verlo ahí sentado esperándola

-A..Aome yo…- intento decir Inuyasha

Aome pegó un grito en el cielo y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó el hechizo del collar que aún portaba Inuyasha

-¡Aaabbaajjjooo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡AABAJOOOO!-

Inuyasha quedó estampado al suelo casi inconsciente

-_Maldición olvidaba este estúpido collar-_ pensó Inuyasha

Aome rápidamente corrió hacia su armario, tomando una toalla enredándola en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí? Dijo muy molesta

-Ya te he dicho, tenemos que hablar- respondió con dificultad el hanoyu

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Inuyasha- al decir esto Inuyasha salto sobre ella dejándola en una posición muy incómoda, él se encontraba sobre ella, tomándola de las muñecas con cierta fuerza sin lastimarla, la poca ropa que llevaba Aome consigo se desacomodó un poco dejando parte de su pecho y piernas al descubierto.

-Te he dicho que hablaremos mujer- dijo con voz grave Inuyasha – Así sea por las buenas o por las malas- dijo con el mismo tono de voz y con un leve sonrojo en su cara.

-E..está bien… solo… por favor… podrías…- no pudo continuar Aome con la frase ya que se sentía de verdad muy incómoda en esa posición. Inuyasha al notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas se dio cuenta de la situación, por lo que accedió a soltarla sin que ella lo dijera.

Aome se reacomodo la toalla.

-Podrías por favor esperar fuera de la habitación para poder vestirme- pidió de la manera más calmada y amable que pudo.

-No- dijo secamente el peliplata

-¡¿Qué acaso eres un pervertido y pretendes que me vista frente a ti?!- dijo con toda la rabia de su interior

\- No lo haré, a mi nadie me asegura que cuando salga de la habitación no escaparas- dijo de forma arrogante – Si gustas puedo voltear hacia otro lado mientras te vistes-

\- ¡esta bien! ¡solo no mires! – dijo Aome preparando la ropa que se pondría

Inuyasha se giró hacia la ventana y empezó a notar que ya había oscurecido, se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos por unos segundos y a travez del pobre reflejo que le brindaba el cristal de la ventana logró visualizar a Aome, era impresionante como había cambiado completamente, su cuerpo ahora era voluptuoso sin ser grotesco, más bien era un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier mujer, seguramente en la aldea había un centenar de jóvenes queriendo pretenderla y cortejarla, y como no si aquel cuerpo instaría a cualquier hombre.

Poco tiempo después la azabache estaba vestida con un pequeño short de mezclilla y una top de tirantes que dejaban a la vista su plano abdomen y sus voluptuosos pechos. Inuyasha creyó que sería su ropa para dormir ya que había oscurecido y se dispuso a hablar con ella.

-Aome lo lamento …- inició la conversación, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la azabache

-Aquí no Inu– intervino la joven -Acompáñame- fue así que bajaron ambos las escaleras y la joven azabache le proporcionó unas bolsas las cuales e peliplata reconoció al instante ya que eran las mismas que cargaba aquella tarde por el centro comercial.

-¿hacia donde iremos con esto?- se limitó a preguntar Inuyasha

\- pues hacia donde más tonto. Iremos a la época antigua a dejar estas cosas. Pensé que me tomaría dos viajes llevar todo esto el día de mañana. Pero viendo que me has querido seguir y molestar aun después que te dije que no quería verte ni hablarte… pues aprovechemos que estás aquí para que al fin hagas algo bueno de una vez- dijo Aome de maner sería e indiferente hacia el peliplata

\- Ahome…- dijo e hanoyu con cierta duda en su voz

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió indiferente

-No pretendes ir vestida así a la aldea verdad?-

Aome miró su vestimenta con cierta duda

-¡Bueno y eso a ti que te importa, yo visto como se me de la gana y tu no eres quien para andar decidiendo qué ropa debo vestir!- dijo explotando de coraje

-Anda vamos que necesito acomodar todo esto- dijo la joven dirigiéndose al pozo devora huesos del templo

Inuyasha se limitó a seguirla esperando que durante el camino le permitiera hablar sobre el tema que había querido


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Se dirigieron al pozo devora huesos cargados de provisiones y saltaron dentro. Del otro lado del pozo ya fuera de él iniciaron la caminata hacia la aldea.

-Aome- dijo con duda el peliplata

\- Inuyasha no se a que has vuelto, te recomiendo que resuelvas tus asuntos en la aldea y te retires lo más pronto posible, yo no tengo ningún asunto pendiente contigo por lo que lo encuentro la necesidad de entablar conversación alguna contigo- intervino La azabache

-te equivocas- Refuto Inuyasha – he decidido volver para disculparme contigo por lo que te hice, no fue justo de mi parte irme sin decir adiós y sin dar explicaciones el porqué-

-Te disculpó si eso es lo que requieres Inuyasha- dijo Aome sería -Aunque no entiendo, venir hasta aquí ¿ solo por una disculpa? Es tinto incluso para ti-

\- No es solo eso Aome, también quería explicarte el porqué me fui con Kikyo- respondió el hanoyu

-No tienes porque darme explicaciones, tú y yo no fuimos nada, si acaso alguna vez fuimos amigos y solamente eso, en cuanto a Kikyo no entiendo porque no te acompaña, seguramente extraña a su hermana, en mi opinión deberías traerla para que Kaede se quede con la tranquilidad de que su hermana mayor está bien y feliz con su amado Inuyasha…- quiso proseguir pero la voz de aquel chico detrás de ella la detuvo

-Kikyo miró – dijo con tristeza

Aome solo se limitó a detener su paso y voltear a verlo a la cara – lo siento mucho… ya veo esa es la razón del porqué estás aquí, ¿quieres que me encargue de darle la noticia a Kaede por ti?-

-No Aome… ella ya lo sabe - dijo sin preocupación alguna

No entendía nada. Entonces cual era la verdadera razón del regreso de Inuyasha

Se giró sobre si y siguió su camino hacia la aldea

-Aome, necesito que sepas que lamento mucho haberme ido sin decir nada. Quiero que sepas la razón por la cual decidí marcharme tan abruptamente.-

-Ok, lo entiendo, ahora habla antes de que se acabe el camino hacia mi cabaña – dijo con un aire de indiferencia

\- Veras… ese día en que llegaron los rumores de que Kikyo y Kohaku seguían con vida salí en busca de respuestas y me encontré con la sorpresa que en realidad estaban vivos. Al llegar a la aldea donde se encontraban hablé con Kikyo sobre lo ocurrido, no recordaba nada acerca de si muerte y mucho menos de cómo volvió a la vida. Solo me dijo que aunque los aldeanos habían curado sus heridas seguía estando muy enferma.-

\- ya veo Kohaku tampoco recuerda él como sigue con vida- interrumpió Aome

\- me dijo que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida y que quería que cumpliera por ese tiempo con la promesa que le hice antes de que Naraku nos atacara. Para mi también fue difícil separarme de ustedes sin decir adiós y sin dar explicaciones. Al poco tiempo de que nos fuimos de la aldea encontramos un lugar alejado de las aldeas en donde decidimos construir una cabaña para vivir, en poco tiempo estábamos establecidos pero empecé a notar cambios en Kikyo, actitudes que no eran de su personalidad, se volvió más fría, frívola, además de que le dejó de importar el bienestar de los demás, cuando algun aldeano se acercaba a nosotros en busca de ayuda ella simplemente se negaba a ayudar, incluso me atrevo a decir que le temían más a ella que a mi como hanoyu-

-Ya veo, seguramente estaba alterada mentalmente, su situación no debió ser fácil- se limitó a decir Aome

\- asi fue como vivimos por un par de años, hasta que murió a causa de aquella enfermedad que la aquejaba-

-Ya veo entonces es por eso que has vuelto no?- pregunto sin interés alguno

-No Aome, en realidad eso sucedió hace dos años, quise volver antes pero temía que no fuera bien recibido por cómo los abandone- dijo con pesar el peliplata

-hmp pues bueno ya me diste tus razones las cuales no eran necesarias, si deseas que te disculpe lo estás y no te preocupes por eso, pero si pretendes regresar como si nada hubiese pasado te equivocas, tú y yo ya no somos nada ni si quiera amigos- dijo de forma seria mientras se acercaban a la cabaña donde antes la había visto Inuyasha

-ahora bien si pretendes quedarte no soy quien para impedírtelo, solo te pido de favor que no me molestes, sufrí mucho por tu ausencia, de verdad creí que estaríamos siempre juntos mi lo habíamos prometido y de buenas a primeras me dejas sola, aprendí Inuyasha, viví y me reconstruí ya no soy la misma, ahora soy más fuerte y me valgo por mi misma y para ser sincera no te necesito a mi lado- dijo con un tono pacifico pero que en el fondo expresaba tristeza

-Gracias por ayudarme con mis cosas, ahora creo que ya es tarde y necesito descansar, si necesitas un lugar donde pasar la noche puedes ir a la campaña de la anciana Kaede, se que te recibirá con gusto- fue así como la azabache cruzo el umbral de la cabaña acomodando las provisiones que llevaba consigo para posteriormente cerrar la puerta .

Inuyasha solo se quedó mirando la puerta por unos segundos pensando en lo tonto que había sido al dejarla sola, pero estaba dispuesto a recuperar su amistad y con un poco más de suerte su cariño y su amor.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ahora tenía las respuestas de muchas de sus dudas, sin embargo seguía sin sentirse cómoda con la idea de que Inuyasha había vuelto a la aldea, al cerrar la puerta de su cabaña encendió algunas velas las cuales colocó en las paredes de la cabaña para con esto poder iluminar el interior, inició acomodando en algunas repisas los libros y revistas que había comprado durante el día, prodigio haciendo un inventario de los insumos y medicamentos que tenía disponibles, estaba agotada había sido un día agotador. Decidió que dejaría el inventario y el acomodo de las cosas para el siguiente día.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se encontraba en un árbol cercano, prefirió dormir cerca de la cabaña de Aome, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por recuperarla, en el fondo sabía que Aome seguía queriéndolo aunque dijera lo contrario. Sabía que le había hecho mucho daño al irse sin más, sabía que no sería sencillo hacer que Aome confesara que aún sentía algo por el, tenía que encontrar la manera de revivir aquellos sentimientos, de algo estaba completamente seguro, amaba a Aome con toda su alma, lastimosamente tendría que aprenderlo estando alejado de ella y ocasionando el desprecio de su querida azabache.

A la mañana siguiente Aome se despertó al amanecer, había tenido un sueño incómodo, en el se encontraba en la situación de la noche anterior con Inuyasha, solo que en lugar de apartarse de ella la besaba intensamente, se despertó con la extraña sensación de querer verlo y estar siempre con el.

-No puedo creer que siga alterándome de esta forma su presencia, debo ser fuerte y no dejarme llevar por el amor que aún le tengo…Amor? - Pensó – De verdad siento eso por el?... No, él quedó en mi pasado y no permitiré que me vuelva a dañar como antes lo hizo- dijo con voz firme esperando poder cumplir con esa meta.

Tomo un cambio de ropa y una toalla y se dirigió a las aguas termales, aún era muy temprano por lo que dedujo que nadie se había despertado y decidió aprovechar el momento para darse un baño.

Camino durante un tiempo, las aguas termales no estaban tan alejadas de la aldea, pero tampoco estaban tan cerca d ella aldea, recorrió una distancia considerable, al llegar y se aseguró que no hubiese alguien más presente en esa área, durante su inspección no encontró nada extraño por lo que empezó a retirarse la ropa. Entro a las aguas termales esperando poder relajarse un poco.

Inuyasha al ver que había salido de la cabaña la siguió a distancia para no ser detectado, al llegar a las aguas termales supuso la razón por la que Aome estaba ahí. Se desvistió, y con mucha cautela como fiera que asecha a su presa entro a las aguas termales a espaldas de Aome la cual se encontraba con los ojos cerrados sentada en una de las piedras que sobresalían un poco de las aguas dejándola en una posición cómoda. Inuyasha se acerco por detrás y la abrazo por la espalda lo que hizo que Aome gritara del susto

-Ahhh! –

-Tranquila soy yo- dijo Inuyasha con una voz serena y sensual

-Quien diablos te crees, cierra los ojos que me iré a vestir- dijo Aome molesta y nerviosa ante el toque del peliplata

-Aome no es la primera vez que nos bañamos juntos en las aguas termales – dijo sin pena

-Ya lo se, pero te he dicho anteriormente que no te me acerques, que no será lo mismo que hace 4 años-

-Aome, te amo, quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo- dijo Inuyasha estrechándola con más fuerza

-Inu…ya..sha.. yo … ya lo siento nada, así que suéltame- mintió

-¡Mientes!- dijo enojado volteándola quedando frente a frente – se que aún sientes algo por mi, lo veo en tu mirada. Ahora mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada- ordeno

Aome quedó hipnotizada por aquellos ojos ámbar, siempre había quedado hechizada ate su mirar, pero tenía que ser fuerte para no sufrir de nuevo

-Inuyasha yo… yo..- dijo nerviosa

\- Lo ves … aún me amas, yo te amo, nunca deje de amarte mi Aome.- le dijo con dulzura mientas acercaba su rostro al de la chica quedando con las gentes unidas

-Entonces porque te fuiste- dijo soltando una lágrima – porque si dices que me amas, porque me déjate sola, porque si me amas te fuiste con ella… porque Inuyasha-

-No quería que ella estuviera sola durante su último tiempo, me equivoque Aome, no te valore, nunca sentí nada por ella más que compasión- explico sin despegar sus frentes y sin soltar el agarre

-Inu… pasamos momentos hermosos antes de sabe que ella seguía viva, cuando te fuiste sufrí, volviste a dejarme sola por ir con ella, ya no quiero sentir aquello, yo… yo ya no quiero … no quiero sufrir por ti- dijo Aome separándose un poco de él

-¿Ya no me amas?... – presunto nuevamente

-No- respondió secamente, mintiendo con todo su ser, sabía que esa era la mentira más grande que podía haber dicho, pero también sabía que para su bienestar mental era lo mejor

Inuyasha soltó su agarre por lo que Aome se enredó la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, tomó su ropa y se retiró a prisa del lugar dejando a un peliplata sumido en sus pensamientos y triste.


	7. Chapter 7

Capituló 7

Amor se retiró del lugar con un hueco en el corazón y de alguna manera sintiéndose culpable por no decir la verdad a Inuyasha de sus verdaderos sentimientos, se alejó lo más que pudo y encontró ungüentos lugar en donde podía vestirse y así lo hizo de la manera más rápida que pudo, de nueva cuenta tomó el rumbo hacia la aldea ya que tenía deberes pendientes.

Al llegar a la aldea se encontró con su amiga Sango quien estaba con un grupo de niños entrenando defensa personal. Espero a que su amiga diera la indicación a sus pequeños pupilos para descansar y de esa forma tener un poco de tiempo para desahogar sus sentimientos

-Aome que bueno que vienes- le dijo su amiga con una enorme sonrisa

-Sango necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Inuyasha- dijo con un halo de tristeza

-Entiendo…- le dijo a su amiga – niños eso es todo por hoy, vuelvan a casa y los veré mañana a la misma hora- dirigiéndose a sus pupilos

Cuando los niños se dirigieron a sus casas Sango y Aome se retiraron del lugar hacia la cabaña de Aome para poder hablar de forma más tranquila y cómoda. La cabaña de Aome lo era como las demás que se encontraban en la aldea, está contaba con algunas cosas más modernas para la época, muchos de los artículos con los que contaba la cabaña habían sido construidos con la ayuda de Miruku, los aldeanos y de una persona que en ese momento era especial para ella.

-Siéntate Sango…- ofreciéndole asiento a su amiga quien se acomodó en uno de los sofás que tenía la cabaña.

-Aome dime qué sucede… Miroku me contó lo qué pasó cuando te reencontraste con Inuyasha… ¿estás bien? –

-No Sango… me siento confundida, sabes que al principio la pase muy mal- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Lo se amiga yo estuve contigo apoyándote y sigo aquí- dijo abrazándola

-Y no sabes cómo lo agradezco Sango… agradezco que Miroku, tu, la anciana Kaede, Rin, y….el estuvieron apoyándome para no derrumbarme… pero…- dijo soltando una lágrima – aun siento cosas por Inuyasha –

-Amiga… se que es difícil y que es un cambio brusco pero… ¿que es lo que en realidad sientes?¿Amor?-

-No lo se… eso es lo que me tiene así, no puedo negarte que cuando lo vi sentí unas ganas inmensas de correr a abrazarlo y decirle que lo he extrañado… pero también sentí un rencor, ya que gracias a su abandono la pase muy mal- dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas

-Tranquila- dijo Sango – Entiendo lo difícil que puede ser, creo que ahora solo necesitas enfocarte en tus actividades, deja pasar el tiempo tal vez eso te ayude a tomar una decisión clara acerca de tus pensamientos-

-Creo que necesito ser clara con ambos – dijo Aome -tengo entendido que hoy vendrá a ver a Rin, hablaré primero con él, es más maduro y creo que tomará las cosas con mayor calma y entenderá-

-Aome… ¿has pensado como decírselo a Inuyasha?- dijo sería Sango

-En realidad no… lo había pasado por alto para ser sincera. Desde la llegada de Inuyasha tengo el mundo de cabeza, nunca pensé que tendría que darle explicaciones de lo que ha sucedido.- Solo espero que no tome decisiones tontas – pensó con preocupación.

-Bueno siendo así… te deseo toda la suerte amiga, me voy porque quiero hablar con Miroku, no vaya a ser que comente algo frente a Inuyasha acerca de este tema- dijo Sango retirándose de la cabaña de Aome

-Gracias Sango por estar siempre apoyándome –

Aome decidió que debía cambiarse de ropa ya que no podía parar en shorts por la aldea, tomó de un pequeño armario su traje de sacerdotisa para ponérselo ya que ahora ese era su papel en la aldea. Tomó un pequeño bálsamo de labios con sabor a cereza, lo unto de forma generosa resaltando sus labios, era una mujer hermosa, no necesitaba más maquillaje por lo que se dirigió hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede la cual ahora estaba acompañada de la joven Rin.

-¡Señorita Aome!- dijo un chico de unos 13 años -¿se dirige a casa de Rin? – preguntó un poco sonrojado –

-Así es Haru – respondió con una sonrisa

-Podría… solo tal vez … - dijo apenado el niño

Miro unas flores silvestres que tenía en su mano por lo que supuso que serían para Rin

-No te preocupes Haru, con gusto se las haré llegar a Rin- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa la cual hizo que el joven tomara el color de un tomate

-Gracias señorita Aome… podría por favor decirle que es una niña muy linda-

-Por supuesto Haru, ya verás que le gustarán mucho más que las de la semana pasada- animo al chico

Se despidió de Haru y retomó su camino hacia la cabaña en donde la esperaban la anciana Kaede, Rin y Seshomaru.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Al llegar a la cama baña de la anciana Kaede pudo ver que él no se encontraba ahí, de la cabaña salió emocionada Rin quien ahora era una linda jovencita de 13 años de edad.

-¡Señorita Aome!- gritó emocionada la joven -que bien que está aquí, el amo Seshomaru no tarda en llagar, me dio que hoy me traería un kimono muy lindo-

-Así es Rin, por lo que se lo mando a hacer especialmente para ti- respondió Aome con una sonrisa

-Pase señorita, lo esperaremos adentro-

-Claro Rin, por cierto … casi lo olvido… toma- le dijo a la niña mostrándole unas hermosas flores silvestres – Te las envía Haru, creo que quería hacer la entrega el… pero supongo que también sabía que hoy te visitan – dijo con una pequeña risa

-Ohh sii jajajaja le da un poco de miedo el amo Seshomaru- dijo riendo la joven

-Creo que Sesh debería conocerlo- le dijo sería Aome – No queremos que piense que le ocultas cosas ¿ cierto?- pregunto

-Ammm pues le dire primero a Haru …. Pero no se como decisrcelo al amo Seshomaru – dijo preocupada

-No te preocupes y me hago cargo- dijo con determinación

Ambas chicas entraron a la cabaña en donde se encontraba la anciana Kaede,

-Buenos días Kaede-

-Buenos días Aome-

-Kaede necesito saber como se encuentran los niños enfermos- comentó con un semblante de preocupación

-Veras Aome, hoy por la mañana me han informado que uno de los niños mejoró notablemente con las medicinas que has traído de tu época, sin embargo… el más pequeño no resistió, me han informado que hoy por la mañana falleció.

Aome no pudo soportar la noticia, había hecho todo lo posible para que años hermanos estuvieran bien, sabía que un niño tan pequeño tenía menos posibilidades ya que su cuerpo no tiene las defensas necesarias para combatir ese tipo de enfermedades

-Entiendo…yo…- dijo derramando una lágrima -iré a ver si puedo ayudar en algo- Aome salió de la cabaña pero ala salir se topó con alguien – lo siento yo…- miro con quien se había topado. Ahí gente a ella estaba aquel hombre tan atractivo e imponente como siempre.

-¿Y ahora porque lloras?- dijo con voz varonil

-No es nada… es solo que… - agachó la mirada y derramó otra lágrima – Uno de los pequeños que estuve cuidando murió hace apenas unas horas,… era tan pequeño…- dijo llorando de nueva cuenta.

-¿Tanto te afecta?- pregunto con curiosidad y preocupación intentando ocultar su interés

-Si, era tan pequeño… Iré a ver a su familia para preguntar si puedo ayudarles en algo .- dijo tristemente

-Yo puedo ayudarte, solo en ciertas condiciones...¿ recuerdas mi espada?- respondió inmediatamente intentando aportar una solución al problema

Era cierto, no recordaba la espada de Seshomaru, si se daban prisa era seguro que podía aún salvar al pequeño. Y pensar que hasta hace unos pocos meses no se llevaban nada bien. Seshomaru había cambiado mucho y ahora le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda para salvar a aquel pobre niño. Era admirable lo que hacía por ella.

-Gracias Sesh… vamos antes de que sea tarde para el pequeño- dijo Aome con esperanza

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de aquella aldeana que estaba destrozada por la pérdida de su hijo menor. A su paso los aldeanos estaban temerosos y asombrados de que por primera vez aquel Youkai recorría la aleda, anteriormente lo habían visto pero solo se quedaba en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea o incluso lo llegaron a ver en la casa de la sacerdotisa Kaede y de la sacerdotisa Aome.

Aome estaba preocupada por lo que dijera la madre del pequeño al ver que un Youkai estaba en busca del cuerpo inerte de aquel niño. Al llegar a la cabaña en donde estaban velando al pequeño se dirigió hacia la madre quien lloraba desconsolada a un lado del cadaver de su hijo. Al ver a Seshomaru su semblante se volvió de temor.

-Señorita Aome ¿Qué hace este individuo aquí? ¿Acaso quiere llevarse a mi pequeño para devorarlo? – dijo con horror

-Tranquila señora Mako, el joven Seshomaru y yo queremos ver a su pequeño para saber si podemos salvarlo aún- explicó la azabache

La joven señora se quedó quieta pensando en esas palabras que le brindaban un poco de esperanza

-¿Pero… que podrían hacer ustedes por mi pequeño?, el ya ha perdido la batalla contar esa enfermedad- dijo llorando

-Solo permítanos estar un momento a solas con su niño- suplicó Aome

-E..está bien, por favor señorita espero pueda hacer algo por mi pequeño- dejo que Aome junto con aquel Youkai entrarán a su humilde cabaña mientras cerraban la puerta por dentro para quedar a solas con el menor

-Sesh … ¿crees que aún podamos hacer algo?- pregunto dudosa

-Permíteme – respondió el desenvainando su espada colmillo sagrado. La alzo al aire pudiendo ver algunos seres que se encontraban alrededor del pequeño intentando llevarse su alma al otro mundo.

Aome solo vio como agitó su espada sobre el cuerpo del pequeño esperando alguna señal que le indicara que el niño había vuelto a la vida. Poco después el niño empezó a abría sus ojos, estaba un poco débil ya que había estado algunas horas inerte. Aome empezó a preparar una mezcla medicinal la cual le ayudaría al niño a mitigar el rigor mortis.

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos cuando el pequeño preguntó por su madre

-Mami.. mami…mami- lloraba el pequeño

-Su cariño, pronto la verás, primero debes tomar tus medicinas, mami estará afuera esperando por ti- le decía Aome tratando de tranquilizarlo y logrando que tomara el brebaje que había preparado

Al poco tiempo Aome salió acompañada de Seshomaru de aquella cabaña

-Señora Maru… su hijo… quiere verla, la ha extrañado mucho- dijo la sacerdotisa

-Pero como es posible … mi hijo … mi hijo no tenía vida alguna- dijo horrorizada

-Se equivoca dijo por primera vez Seshomarua. Su hijo se encontraba bajo el hechizo de una bruja, Aome le ha salvado la vida- mintió aquel hombre

-Gracias señorita… pensé que mi hijo estaba enfermo y que había muerto- le decía con mucho agradecimiento y llorando

-No tiene nada que agradecer. Vendré mañana a ver a Meiko, se encuentra un poco débil pero estará bien- dijo Aome a aquella madre que ahora se encontraba llorando de felicidad.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Después de asistir a la casa de la señora Mako se retiraron del lugar hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-Sesh …-

-mmmm-

\- ¿Por qué le has mentido a la señora Mako?

-¿Acaso no lo notaste mujer? Esa humana estaba aterrorizada de que su hijo volviera a la vida. Era mejor así.-

-Ya veo… gracias- dijo sonrojada – vayamos con Rin, estaba emocionada por los regalos que le entregarías hoy- continuo el camino con una gran sonrisa llena de alegría.

Sin saber que un joven Hanoyu los miraba desde lejos llegaron a casa de la anciana Kaede ahí Seshomaru le entregó a Rin una serie de regalos los cuales incluían algunos kimonos y calzado el cual le era de gran ayuda ya que crecía muy a prisa.

-Te ves preocupada- le dijo Seshomaru a Aome

-Es solo que me gustaría hablar a solas contigo- respondió sería

-Vayamos –

Fue así que salieron de la cabaña, se dirigieron al bosque a un claro cercano en donde solían pasar el tiempo cerca de las aguas llegar Aome se sentó a la orilla de las agua termales mojando sus pies en ellas.

-¿Que es ese asunto que te tiene tan preocupada?

-Veras … no se por donde iniciar … Inuyasha ha vuelto …y … la verdad ha removido sentimientos que no pensé que siguieran ahí- dijo con tristeza y pena

-Entiendo- dijo acercándose a ella acariciando su cabeza -¿Quieres que me aleje?- pregunto serio

-¡No!... solo quiero que todo siga igual, necesito tiempo para saber que esta pasándome-

-Aquí estaré- le respondió sentándose a su lado y tomando su rostro con una mano colocándola frente a él

Aome se sentía tan nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él, era imponente, atractivo, varonil, era todo un adonis. Seshomaru acercó su rostro hacia ella juntando sus labios, aquel beso era fantástico, ella estaba necesitada de afecto y avía que Seshomaru podía llenar perfectamente aquel vacío.

Inuyasha presenció aquella escena, no entendía porque ahí me estaba con su medio hermano, habían paseado por la aldea como si tuviesen alguna especie de confianza entre ellos, después se habían dirigido juntos a casa de Kaede en donde habían estado un Yeni tiempo. Cuando vio que se dirigían al bosque solo ellos dos imagino que algo trababa Seshomaru por lo que los siguió hasta las aguas termales en donde había estado por la mañana con Aome.

No pudo contener su rabia al ver que su hermano se acercaba tanto a Aome, no podía escuchar nada pero podía verlos, noto que le acarició la cabeza y después como se sentaba a su lado, sus ojos no lo creían, Aome lo aceptaba como antes lo hacía con el, al ver las intenciones de Seshomaru y el que Aome lo permitiría salto hacia donde estaban separando aquel beso.

-I..I..Inuyasha … yo… tengo… más bien tenemos que decirte algo- dijo La azabache

-¿Qué demonios está pasando Aome? ¿Por qué lo estabas besando?- le gritaba Inuyasha con rabia

-Veras Inuyasha … Sesh y yo tenemos una relación desde hace meses – dijo Aome con valor

-No entiendo que tratas de decirme- dijo esperando una buena respuesta no Yam descabellada

-Lo que has escuchado hermano, Aome – dijo acercándola a él – y yo somos pareja… es mi hembra- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡No puede ser! ¡ Eso es mentira ¡ ¡Aome tu eres mia! – gritaba con furia Inuyasha

-¡Esperen los dos!- gritó la sacerdotisa

-En primer lugar – dijo enfadada – No soy tu mujer Sesh y en segundo No soy tuya Inuyasha- les gritó a ambos separándose de ellos – No puedo creer que sean tan inmaduros. Inuyasha tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver desde hace años, te fuiste y decidiste dejarme sola. Sesh me ayudó y estuvo conmigo apoyándome y protegiéndome.- explotó de ira -Sesh te agradeceré que no le metas ideas tontas en la cabeza, no soy tu mujer. Apenas tenemos una relación y salvo de unos besos y caricias no ha osado nada más, te he dicho que necesito aclarar mi mente y si no puedes ser más maduro que Inuyasha creo que no me convienes- dijo furiosa, dio la media vuelta y dejo a ambos hermanos con la palabra en la boca.


End file.
